Raspberries are a well-known, aggregate fruit grown commercially throughout the world. One example of an existing, patented raspberry variety is ‘Rafzaqu’ (marketed as ‘Himbo-Top’®), U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,512. Another example of an existing, patented raspberry variety is ‘Pacific Royale’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,536. A third example of an existing, patented variety is ‘Marcela’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,819. Such varieties, however, do not provide large enough fruit, yield enough, or produce berries with bright enough color to be competitive in the commercial market. Thus, there is a need for raspberry varieties that provide larger fruit, brighter color, higher yields and that are competitive.
The present cultivar, ‘Pacific Majesty’, provides one or more of these, or other characteristics. For example, the present cultivar, ‘Pacific Majesty’, provides typically larger fruit than ‘Rafzaqu’ and ‘Marcela’. Further, ‘Pacific Majesty’ produces berries that are larger and of lighter red color as compared to ‘Pacific Royale’. ‘Pacific Majesty’ also produces higher yields than ‘Rafzaqu’, ‘Pacific Royale’, and ‘Marcela’. The fruits of ‘Pacific Majesty’ are also firmer than those of ‘Rafzaqu’. It should be noted that ‘Pacific Royale’ is a previous release from the same breeding program as the present cultivar, ‘Pacific Majesty’, and that ‘Pacific Majesty’ is most definitely an improvement over ‘Pacific Royale’, particularly in regard to fruit color. Distinct characteristics of ‘Pacific Majesty’ include the combination of very large fruit, light red color that darkens slightly in cold storage, firmness, long shelf life and high yield discussed herein.